Luke's Answer5
by oywidapoodles
Summary: What Luke's response to the huge cliffhanger could be.


**Luke's Answer 5**

Note- Fifth "Luke's Answer". I own nothing. When it Luke says "What?", it is the same "What?" that is ended with above.

LUKE: What?

(silence for a few seconds, seemingly more... Taylor comes storming in the door.)

TAYLOR: Kirk just tripped on that pothole. I need band-aids. Luke do you have band-aids?

LUKE: ...Yeah, Taylor. Let me get 'em.

TAYLOR: Why, thank you, Luke. (Luke dissappears to the back... Lorelai is still staring off into the direction of the place Luke was standing before) Lorelai? You're sure quieter than ususal.

LORELAI: Give him back the house.

TAYLOR: What? How do you--

LORELAI: You should have never let him back out.

TAYLOR: Your boyfriend can be very forceful at times- Probably part of why you like him so much. Women seem to like that scruffy, manly man type of thing, and I don't know why that is.

LORELAI: Kirk told me. I told him not to tell me, cause I was busy, but he told me he might be getting the house that Luke gave up. So I was like "what are talking about?" And he was like, "Luke bought the house that I wanted, but he backed out, so now I can probably get it back." "That's just great, Kirk."... Why would he do that to me?

TAYLOR: He's as much of a wonder to me as he is to you, Lorelai... I didn't give Kirk the house back. I didn't get Luke's withdrawal in writing. It would have been illegal to let Kirk take the house without written permission. (places a hand on her shoulder) Does he know you know?

(Luke comes in with a package of band-aids in hand.)

LUKE: Tell him he can keep the whole thing. He always needs 'em... (Taylor takes the package, but doesn't leave.) Taylor, we were kinda in the middle of somthing here. So if you could...

TAYLOR: Oh, yeah sure. Good luck, Lorelai (Taylor leaves)

(Luke's expression is tense as he stares at Lorelai angrily.)

LUKE: Does he know what just happened?

LORELAI: No.

LUKE: Then why did he just say "Good luck"?

LORELAI: Taylor's a gretting card- not a very good one but--

LUKE: --Lorelai, you just proposed to me.

LORELAI: Well, you bought a house.

LUKE: Are you tryng to one-up me now?

LORELAI: Why did you do it? ...back out?

LUKE: I don't even know anymore. First, it was becuase I didn't think you would be ready for such a big step. I saw your expression when I mentioned kids, and it wasn't too great--

LOREALI: Thanks.

LUKE: You know what I mean. You just didn't seem like you were ready for the whole big moving in together thing. Then you said you were still mulling on the job offer. Actually, that was before the kids, but you know what I mean. Mulling on the offer means there is something to think about there. You're the most important thing in my life- more important than my job, so I thought maybe it could be the same for you. I shouldn't have thought that in the least bit though, because I know how important your job is to you. You've worked all your life towards this--

LORELAI: Exactly why I'm not selling my inn.

LUKE: Now you've proposed. Why- I don't know. I mean look at me. I'm not good enough for you, Lorelai.

LORELAI: and visa versa.

LUKE: ...You're the only woman I've ever really loved... other than my mom and Rory, but those are both different.

LOREALI: I would hope so.

LUKE: How can I say no to you? Eventually, I will marry you, but right now doesn't seem like the right time. (Lorelai's eyes water with loss and reret) I don't want to think that you are doing this to get back at your parents, which is awful to think, but even if it's just subconsciencly--

LOREALI (voice breaking): No, You're right. I'm using you. This is the most I think I've ever hated my parents, and I would do anything right now to get back at them. I'm so sorry, Luke (crying). I'm so sorry for everything.

LUKE: It's okay... Maybe we can go T.P. their house later if you want.

LORELAI (small chuckle): Okay, and thanks, for... everything. I may not be ready for marriage, but I want to live with you, be with you.

LUKE: I want that too (grinning.)

LOREALI: You better go catch Taylor.

LUKE: and get a lot of toilet paper, cause your parents' house is huge.

LOREALI: Come here... (pulls him in for a kiss that turns quite passionate.)

LUKE: You know I was serious about the T.P.ing thing.

LOREALI: Oh, so was I.

I hope you liked that one. I may update this one, so reveiw please.


End file.
